


Flesh and Blood

by cyndario



Series: Shudun Ryder | Seasons Change [9]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Shudun is worried sick and Jaal is so calm wtf, but only a teeny amount of that last bit, post-loyalty mission, this will make more sense if you've completed Jaal's loyalty mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: Shudun helped Jaal save his siblings and stopped Akksul. Sheshouldbe happy.But she's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even the most reserved of us reach our breaking points.

Jaal motioned for Shudun to follow him a distance away after they disembarked the shuttle, leaving his siblings to speak with their mothers. Leading her over to a spot not far away he looked out into the night sky of Havarl and smiled. When he felt her presence grow closer, he began to speak.

“I am glad that you did not shoot Akksul, his death would have only made the Roekaar stronger.”

On her lack of immediate response, Jaal waited another breath before he turned to see Shudun standing beside him, her anger barely contained. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her lips quivering as her body shook. In seeing her distressed form he reached out to console her and was stunned when she pushed his hand away so roughly.

“You… don't _ever_ scare me like that again.” She grit out, her voice breaking.

“Shudun…”

“Jaal, he shot you!” She seethed, trying her best to keep her voice down. Jaal sighed in understanding before stepping closer to her once more.

“It is just a scar. And scars will heal. As they all do.”

“Jaal--”

“I asked you to trust me, and I do not ask that of you lightly. Please, trust that I would never purposely cause you pain, Shudun.”

Looking up into his face, Shudun sniffled softly as she wiped a few of her escaped tears away. Jaal took that moment to cradle her face in his hands, wiping the remnant wetness away with his thumbs.

“Please don't scare me like that again.” She fussed, her voice soft in their closeness. Jaal leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. Breathing deeply as he closed his eyes he chuckled lightly in response.

“I will try.”

Laughing through her tears, Shudun reached up and traced the lines of his face with one of her fingers. Pulling away a bit, she stretched on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek near his wound.

The sensation of her lips against his skin was fleeting, but the warmth of her touch set his skin aflame. Opening his eyes, he saw that she was shocked at her own actions as she stared wide eyed.

Clearing her throat, Shudun pulled completely out of his hold abruptly as she walked quickly back towards the Tempest. As she passed by Liam, he muttered something to her that caused her to break into a full run back to their ship. As Jaal approached his laughing friend, he asked what he’d said.

“Told her next time she shoulda just led with the kiss.” Liam laughed, his voice light as they continued to watch after her retreating form.

Jaal looked incredulously at his friend. It was encouraged among his people to be honest and direct with one’s feelings. Teasing her for being so seemed… strange.

He still had a lot to learn about the Milky Way people's customs it seemed.

But it was clear that Shudun cared--about him, specifically--and for now that was enough.


End file.
